Assassin's Creed
by dragon of spirits
Summary: AU: They were my world. And the rest of the world could burn if it meant saving them. Oneshot  -No connection to the game Assassin's Creed, though I was inspired by the title-


**A/N: **No, this has got nothing to do with the video game. I was just staring at the box to the game for about ten minutes and this lovely little plot bunny was born. This will never be a full story, but if someone would like to take it and do something with it, be my guest! :D Chapter 6 of Saving Me is in the process of being written for those curious.

**Disclaimer:** Apparently Rai is not my character... I know I torture the poor boy enough that you may THINK I own him, but honestly, he's just borrowed XD And the title Assassin's Creed technically belongs to Ubisoft, though I just took the words, not the plot (still, give credit where credit is due)

**(By the way, it's written from Rai's POV.)  


* * *

Assassin's Creed**

I lay down in my bed, a small flow of tears streaming from my eyes. He had made me do that thing again. That horrible, terrible, thing. Just like he always did. I hated him. I hated him for making me do that over and over again.

Because… feeling someone's life being snuffed out from between my fingers, well, it killed me inside.

"_But you're my little assassin." _He would always say,_ "And you don't want anything to happen to them, do you?"_

_Them_. His only real leverage against me. If I didn't truly believe that he would hurt my family if I disobeyed, I would have left long ago. Before he got so cruel, and before he started me do more than just hurt people. I would have walk through those big fancy doors and never looked back.

But my family was trapped here, and I would never abandon them.

Okay, well, it wasn't my real family. My biological family had died several years ago. But this was the family I had made for myself, the on e I promised I would never let get hurt and that I would protect. Each and every one of them was so important to me that I would do anything for them.

I would kill for them.

And that's exactly what I was forced to do.

But it wasn't always like this. At first, we had lived out on the streets, barely scraping by. It was a hard life, but we always made do. And when we honestly couldn't afford something like food, well, I had no moral quarrels about swiping some from a store. I never told my friends where I got the food from when I couldn't pay for it. They wouldn't like the fact that I stole. Kimiko and Clay might understand it was needed, but still would be unhappy about it. And Omi wouldn't even be able to comprehend stealing. But it was survival of the smartest out there, and I wanted to survive. I wanted all of us to survive. And if that meant doing some bad things, so be it.

Then _he_ came along.

I should have seen through his façade. He was so smooth, so slippery, just like a snake. I saw it in his eyes; a predator like gleam shone in them whenever he looked at us. I should have guessed that things wouldn't turn out well. But for once, just once, I wanted to believe that someone wanted to help us. He offered us a home, food, clothing, an education! Everything we all wanted was now in our grasp.

Everything has a price though. I didn't realize that until too late.

At first, he was very nice to us, always pretending like he actually cared about our wellbeing. He bought us toys and gifts that only made us love him more. We clung to him desperately, as if he would disappear when we let go. For Clay, Kimiko, and Omi, he was what they always dreamed of. A father like figure to protect them. But a little voice in the back of my head made me wary of him. It was… too perfect. This whole life that I was now living didn't feel real. Because real life is filled with pain, trials, and disappointment. I knew nothing this good could ever stay.

I was right.

At first it was just favors. He knew I was the strongest out of my group of four and also the one with the least moral conflicts. I did what I needed to do. The 'favors' started out small, and he would accompany me in the beginning, showing me the ropes. Then they became more and more frequent and much harder. I was being pitted against people three times my size and was expected to win.

No. I _had_ to win. Because I needed to return home to protect my family. And a dead man can't do that.

I remember that day when he finally showed his true colors. He wanted me to kill an enemy of his. I refused. I may steal, I may hurt people, but I never killed. My mother always taught me that life was something fragile and should be protected. That's when he threatened to hurt my family. And that's when I knew I had been trapped.

Because I couldn't let my family get hurt. They were my whole life. And if I let anything happen to them… well, there would be no point in living. So, teary eyed and spiteful, I made my first kill.

I felt guilty, I felt sick to my stomach, in fact, I felt downright disgusted by myself. But I didn't regret it. I couldn't. Not since it meant my friends were save. I was their leader, and I had to protect them. No life was worth more than theirs.

They were my world. And the rest of the world could burn if it meant saving them.

* * *

**A/N:** Cookies to the person who figured out who 'he' is (if you've ever read ANY of my other stories, I always use the same dude since I love him so very much!)

REVIEWS FEED THE SOUL! :D But honestly, I'm never making this a full-fledged story... So feel free to take it/torture/abuse/make it better, just send me the link since I'd love to read what you write!


End file.
